A World Turned (Aurora Barbossa Special)
by AriaRose7
Summary: Continuation of my story, Aurora Barbossa (found on my profile page). When Jack makes a wish, things change. Aurora finds she is not on the Dutchman as she is supposed to be. Now it is up to her to find Jack and set things right.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: This is a continuation of my story, Aurora Barbossa. Please read that first or this will make no sense to you. All you have to do is go to my profile and you'll find it there. This will likely be a 5 part short story once completed. It takes place directly after the 3_** ** _rd_** ** _Pirates movie, 'At Worlds' End.' The 4_** ** _th_** ** _movie has not occurred yet. Hope you enjoy!_**

 _Prologue_

 _Jack's Wish_

Jack lay flat on his back with his arms spread and a bottle of rum resting in his right hand. The drink numbed the sting in his senses but did not demolish it.

"Jack," a soft voice called his name.

The small boat rocking below him made him dizzy. Jack did not want to move.

"Jack!"

The tone sounded more masculine and gruff this time. Jack groaned and clumsily hoisted his body to an upright position.

"What is it, Gibbs?" Jack grumbled.

"Land!" Gibbs said, pointing straight ahead to an island. "Perhaps we can find some food."

Jack shook his nearly empty bottle, adding, "And rum."

Gibbs sighed and muttered, "Yes, I suppose that be good too."

As the boat moved closer to the small palm tree island, Gibbs commented, "You've been quiet this whole time, Jack."

"Haven't got much to talk about, really," Jack mumbled.

"You miss her, don't you?" his best mate asked him, softly.

Jack huffed. "Of course I do. The Pearl was the greatest ship any man could ask for. But I will get her back. Mark my words. A captain must have his ship."

Twice now, his rival, Captain Barbossa, sailed away with his ship. At last this time, Jack possessed the map to the much desired Fountain of Youth.

"I wasn't talking about the ship, Jack," Gibbs pointed out.

Jack had the slightest feeling, but he shook his head. "Oh, that her. I do not wish to discuss that particular… her."

Gibbs merely nodded and did not utter another word. Once the boat reached shallow waters, Jack sloppily swung his legs out and started towards dry lands.

Jack scrunched his nose and gazed at the still palm trees.

"Doesn't seem to be much on this little island, does there?" he commented in a low tone.

Gibbs sighed. "Well, we won't be staying too long."

The two walked towards a group of circular trees.

"This looks rather odd, doesn't it?" Gibbs asked him.

Jack shrugged. "I've seen so many odd things in this world, nothing strikes me as unusual anymore.

As those words escaped his lips, Jack raised his brow over something that did strike him as interesting. Within the circular trees, a large hole appeared to be dug up, perfectly rounded. Jack peered down and drowned. The pit seemed to have no visible bottom.

"I do have to admit this does appear rather… different," Jack said.

Gibbs eyes expanded. "This must be the Pit of Lost Desires."

Jack turned his body towards his best mate and leaned his spine back. Once again his eyebrow lifted.

He continued, "They say if you light a flame and drop it down the well, your deepest wish you thought was lost will be granted."

"How is it you know of every little story out there?" Jack questioned, "no matter how random…"

"Books," Gibbs answered, simply. "Lots of books."

"I didn't know you could read."

"Well, a lot of times, I hear the tales from books told to me from others," Gibbs admitted.

Jack took a step closer to the pit and shot down another glance. "Most likely a load of rubbish, you think?"

"Aye," Gibbs agreed with a nod. "Most likely."

That did not stop Jack from returning to this pit later after the sun went down. Gibbs had passed out by the fire they made. Jack decided to be generous with his rum.

Carrying a stick with a single flame, Jack knew he did not have long before the flame burnt to his fingers.

He let out a doleful sigh and looked down at the pit.

"I want her back," he muttered. "Not the ship her, the other her. You know which her I mean. I guess wish things were somehow different so she could be here." As the flame slipped out of his fingers, Jack whispered the name, "Aurora."


	2. Part I

_Part I_

 _The Governor's Manor_

I opened my eyes. The waters felt still, an unusual stillness. Rubbing my eyes, I slowly sat up, observing a larger room than the one I fell asleep in. I squinted but it was too dark to make out my surroundings. Slowly, I stepped my feet to the ground. There was no moment below. I must be on land, but how did I get here?

"Will?" I called, standing up. "Bootstrap?"

No one answered.

This made no sense. The last place I remember being was the Dutchman. I agreed to give its new Captain, Will Turner, some time doing the right thing to make up for my misdeeds while I was still alive. The Dutchman's true purpose was to guide recently departed souls and it could not cross over to the land of the living but once every ten years.

I pulled the drapes just slightly to peer through the window. The sun had barely risen, but I still observed common people dragging wagons of fruits and bread.

I heard a knock on the door.

"My Lady?" a familiar female voice called. "My Lady, are you awake? May I enter?"

I did not respond. Surely, someone calling out 'My Lady' could not be referring to me.

The door opened anyway. I immediately recognized the person walking through.

"Oh good, you are awake."

My jaw dropped for a moment. "Elizabeth?"

She appeared the same as Elizabeth, but she wore a simple white dress with an apron. Before she became a pirate, I knew Elizabeth to be the Governor's daughter, a well-respected lady. Something appeared wrong now.

"My Lady," Elizabeth said with a curtsy, "We need to get you dressed. Your father wishes to see you."

"My father?" I repeated in a daze, pulling on the curtain.

Elizabeth walked over towards me. "Yes, lets get some light in here."

"What is going on?" I asked her as she pulled a dress out from the cupboard. "Elizabeth, where is Will?"

She looked at me and frowned. "I don't know anyone by that name. Is he a boy you met recently? I know your father has someone picked out for you to marry so…"

"No, he's your love," I said. "You married him, and now something is wrong. I don't know why you've forgotten him, or why you think you're a servant…"

"Lady in waiting," she corrected.

"Whatever," I went on, "something is wrong with your memories. I am most definitely not a Lady sort and I shouldn't be here right now."

Elizabeth paused and looked at me oddly. "Forgive me, My Lady, but something seems to be wrong with how you're perceiving things now. Everything is quite normal. Perhaps once you see your father, you'll feel better. I know he's only returned from his journey in the late hours last night. Come now, let me get you dressed."

There was too much haze that clouded my mind to argue with her. I could not help but be curious about the man Elizabeth claimed to be my father. Perhaps it was Beckett. Perhaps he found a way to change time. If that were the case, any man to calls himself a pirate was doomed.

Elizabeth tied a corset quite tightly around my waist before throwing over an ivory flowered gown. I hated this but if Beckett did indeed turn out to be the mastermind, I had to play my role so he would not suspect I knew anything.

My breaths grew heavy as I walked down the hallway. I hesitated when spotted my mother standing by the window, unsure of whether or not to feel relief. When her eyes met mine, she beamed.

"How did you sleep, my dear?" she asked, walking over to me.

"I, uh…"

I did not know what to say. Did my mother remember things the way they were or was she like Elizabeth now? Perhaps this whole thing was her doing…

"Do you know what happened?" I asked her. "What are we doing here?"

"I do not know what you mean," she replied, stroking my forehead. "Aurora, you're sweating. Did you have another nightmare?"

 _I think I might be in one…_ I thought to myself.

Mother took both my hands. "Come now. Your father wishes to see you."

I still did not know who to expect when she said 'father.' Mother's most recent husband was Lord Beckett. As far as I know, he died in the explosion, unless he found a way to change reality…

I followed mother into the main hall of the manor.

"Governor Barbossa," the man at the door announced. "Your wife and daughter are here."

I suddenly my head spinning again. _Governor Barbossa?_

The man that turned had my father's face and figure. The only difference was he wore a gray curly wig with a fine blue English coat. He smiled when he saw me. Part of me desired to run to him and hug him. After all, I thought I would not see him again for nearly ten years, but I hesitated. I still did not know how I came to be in this reality.

Father, however, approached me and gave me an embrace, which I returned. I took a moment to appreciate the warmth of his hug. Perhaps things now would not be too bad. After all, I was with both my parents, who appeared to be happily married. I would just have to somehow learn to behave as a lady.

"I have news for you, daughter," Barbossa said, clasping my left hand. "I have found someone for you to marry."

I frowned, already not to keen on this idea.

He went on, "He was recently name Lord in these lands…"

I jerked my hand away at that notion.

 _No! This can't be happening._ Lord Beckett must have found a way to alter History. I was once almost trapped in his web as his stepdaughter. Now, it appears I might just become his wife.


End file.
